Patron
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Medieval, pertengahan dari dunia Manusia dan alam Gaib. Tempat para Patron. Penjaga keseimbangan. Dua Patron ditugaskan ke dunia Manusia. Menjaga keseimbangan dunia yang tenang ini... /Chap7/ "Ah, ini hari yang buruk."
1. Mission

**Disclaimer : KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadoshi sensei**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Au, Dsb.**

 **Genre : Supernatural n Fantasy**

 **Pair : HIMITSU ;**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

BUUUMMM!

Segaris berkas sinar berwarna biru menghantam tanah, menghasilkan bunyi berdebum, ledakan, dan membuat lubang besar.

Seseorang bertopeng dengan surai kelabu yang bergoyang tertiup angin mengatur nafasnya. Dia baru saja menghindari serangan itu. Dengan nafas naik turun ia memperhatikan hasil dari sinar yang nyaris mengenainya.

Dia menolehkan kepala menatap kepada yang meluncurkan serangan itu. Bagian wajah bawahnya yang tak tertutup menampilkan bibir mengatup rapat, tanda kesal.

Lawannya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Tentu saja, karena seluruh wajah orang itu tertutup topeng. Topeng datar yang lancip, berbeda dengan dirinya yang memakai topeng seperti wajah burung hantu tanduk.

Walau tak bisa melihat ekspresi lawannya tapi pria bersurai kelabu itu tahu kalau dibalik topeng datar itu ada seraut wajah menyeringai sombong.

Ugh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat jengkel.

Dengan kecepatan seperti angin pemuda bersurai kelabu itu mendekat pada lawannya yang memiliki rambut biru. Sewarna dengan serangannya. Mengeluarkan belati pendeknya saat berada di belakang punggung sang lawan.

Mengayunkan belatinya dengan cepat, namun sang lawan berbalik dan menampis dengan senjatanya.

Keduanya lalu melompat mundur. Menjauh.

Keduanya menghela nafas pendek-pendek. Terengah akibat pertarungan yang telah berlangsung semenjak setengah jam yang lalu.

Sang surai biru kini maju terlebih dahulu. Tapi sang surai abu segera menurunkan tubuhnya, berusaha menjegal walau tak berhasil karena sang lawan yang langsung melompat menghindar.

"Ck," decaknya jengkel.

Sang lawan kini mengeluarkan api biru yang menyelubungi tangannya. Bergerak maju, untung saja ia sempat mengelak.

Lawan itu terus mengikutinya. Dan pria bertopeng burung hantu itu hanya dapat menghindar ditempatnya. Memutar tubuh.

Ia lalu menendang sang lawan. Dan tersenyum puas saat mengenainya. Namun sang lawan berdiri dengan tenang. Membuat ia curiga.

Kecurigaannya bertambah saat pria bertopeng datar itu mengangkat tangannya ke langit. Lalu membentuk beberapa simbol dari gerakan jari-jarinya.

Pria itu menatap kebawah, tempat dirinya berpijak. Mulutnya menganga melihat sebuah simbol lingkaran mengitarinya.

 _'_ _Sejak kapan?'_

Ah, pasti saat serangan api biru tadi. Api biru tadi hanya pegalihan sedangkan kaki orang itu menggambar simbol. Sial, bisa-bisanya ia terjebak trik seperti ini.

Kembali menatap lawannya, kedua jari yang diacungkan pada langit, lalu mengarah padanya. Simbol itu berpendar, rantai besi datang dari dalam tanah tepat dimana simbol itu tergambar.

Rantai itu melilitnya.

"Akh," erangnya saat rantai itu mulai perlahan melemaskannya. Namun ia belum mau mengaku kalah.

Dihentakkan kakinya dengan kuat lalu rantai itu terlepas. Membuat sang lawan sempat kaget juga.

Dengan kecepatan andalannya ia menyerang kembali. Namun entah keberuntungan apa yang menyelimuti sang lawan, orang itu menghindar. Menggapai tengkuknya, merapal sebaris kalimat. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Seluruh kekuatannya terkunci.

Ia kini hanya dapat berbaring dengan terengah-engah. Seluruh sendinya kaku. Ah, dia paling benci kepandaian orang itu dalam menghentikan kekuatan seseorang.

Baik itu energi, aliran darah, saraf dan lainnya. Termasuk membekukan sendi-sendinya.

Sang lawan mendekat lalu berjongkok didekat kepalanya. Membuka topeng datar lancip. Nafasnya juga sama terengah.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku seperti itu, Chihiro," ucapnya dengan raut datar.

Pria yang sedang terbaring itu mengatur nafasnya. "Diam Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Kali ini aku menang."

Chihiro mendengus. "Kau curang. Aku tidak kau perbolehkan memakai kekuatan."

Seringai Tetsuya makin terkembang. "Berbaik hati sedikit pada juniormu tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Saat Chihiro ingin membalas, sebuah teriakan memotongnya.

"KALIAN!"

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan surai hitam berlari mendekati mereka. Topengnya yang dinaikkan itu membuat keduanya langsung mengetahui identitasnya.

Orang itu tiba dan berdiri didepan mereka yang telah selesai mengatur nafas dengan baik. Orang bersurai hitam itu menatap mereka dengan tajam sambil bersidekap. Sayangnya pelototannya hanya dibalas dua raut datar sedatar tembok.

Membuat dalam hati pemuda berambut hitam itu jengkel.

"Kalian ini kenapa setiap hari selalu membuat keributan?!" serunya dengan suara keras. Matanya menatap galak dua orang didepannya yang terlihat mengacuhkannya. Dan hal itu membuat ia semakin emosi.

Diliriknya tanah dan batu-batu yang hancur. "APA?! Kalian ingin menghancurkan tempat ini?!"

Tetsuya menyentuh tengkuk Chihiro. Mengembalikan tubuhnya seperti semula. Keduanya kini berdiri menghadap pada orang yang masih emosi itu.

Chihiro menaikkan topengnya. Berdecak. "Ck, sudahlah Shuuzo, ini semua karena kami berdua bosan."

Yang dipanggil Shuuzo semakin memelototi muka kurang ajar Chihiro. "Lalu bukan berarti kau bisa menghancurkan tempat ini sesuka kalian!"

Shuuzo benar-benar harus bersabar menghadapi kedua orang ini setiap hari karena selalu saja bermain dengan seenaknya. Bermain yang dimaksud adalah saling bertarung sampai menimbulkan kehancuran disana sini.

Tetsuya mengangkat bahu, "Mau bagaimana lagi, kami benar-benar bosan tidak diberi tugas."

Chihiro mengangguk setuju. "Ini sudah hampir seabad kami tidak diberi tugas apapun, yang benar saja," keluhnya.

Shuuzo berdecak. "Kau berlebihan, baru 90 tahun kok."

 _'_ _Itu hanya kurang satu dekade!'_ teriak batin Chihiro dan Tetsuya gemas.

Shuuzo mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, bagaimana lagi, memang akhir-akhir ini dunia begitu tenang. Semua masalah terlalu mudah dan dapat diselesaikan oleh junior-junior kalian. Tidak ada masalah yang cukup berat untuk _Patron_ selevel kalian."

"Karena itu kami bosan." Chihiro memotongnya. "Kami bahkan tidak diperbolehkan ke dunia manusia."

Tetsuya mengangguk, mendukung Chihiro. " _Medieval_ terlalu membosankan. Dunia manusia jauh lebih dinamis."

"Apa lagi yang bisa kami lakukan kalau tidak bertarung?" sambung Chihiro.

 _'_ _Apa saja asal bukan menghancurkan tempat ini,'_ gerutu Shuuzo dalam hati."Ck, sudahlah. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian dibanding mengomeli kalian, karena pasti hanya akan masuk kiri keluar kanan."

"Apa?" tanya Tetsuya mulai penasaran.

Shuuzo menghembuskan nafas lelah. Untung saja dia itu nyaris abadi sehingga tidak perlu khawatir penuaan dini akibat ulah mereka berdua.

"Ada tugas untuk kalian."

Wajah Tetsuya dan Chihiro langsung berubah. Terkejut sekaligus senang. "Apa?" seru mereka bersamaan dengan nada tak sabar.

Shuuzo berdecak. "Jangan seperti anak kecil. Ke Gedung Utama sekarang. Nanti akan kujelaskan."

Keduanya mengangguk. Mereka bertiga memasang topeng kembali dan tiba-tiba menghilang dari padang kosong itu.

.

.

Tiga orang dengan pakaian berwarna putih-hanya modelnya saja sedikit berbeda, serta topeng diwajah masing-masing mendadak muncul didalam ruangan luas dengan langit-langit yang tinggi.

Dinding dan lantai ruangan itu terbuat dari marmer yang begitu indah motifnya. Ruangan itu terlihat kosong. Hanya ada sebuah meja besar ditengahnya.

Ketiga orang berbeda warna surai itu mengitari meja. Mereka membuka topeng masing-masing. Menampakkan raut tampan dari tiga orang pemuda. Walau umur mereka tidak seperti yang terlihat.

Shuuzo melepaskan topengnya yang berbentuk anjing. Meletakkannya diatas meja. Jari telunjuknya membentuk gambar lingkaran. Lingkaran itu berubah menjadi potongan-potongan dengan setiap potongan menampilkan setiap unsur kehidupan dunia.

Sedangkan ditengah-tengahnya terdapat lingkaran kecil yang bergambar topeng. Shuuzo menekan gambar topeng dan berbagai keping itu terpecah lalu menyatu menjadi sebuah titik dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan.

Shuuzo membuka gulungan itu lalu bergantian menatap Chihiro dan Tetsuya. "Tugas kalian mengawasi dua orang ini." Shuuzo melempar gulungan yang terbuka itu kearah Chihiro dan Tetsuya.

Chihiro dan Tetsuya mendekat dan menundukkan kepala untuk melihat isi gulungan. Disana terdapat lukisan dua pemuda. Keduanya memiliki rambut merah, hanya sedikit berbeda.

Chihiro mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Mengangkat sebelah alis dan memandang Shuuzo bingung. "Memang kenapa dengan dua orang ini?"

Shuuzo menarik nafas sebelum menjawab. "Karena mereka bukan orang biasa."

Tetsuya ikut menatap Shuuzo. "Tidak biasa bagaimana?"

Shuuzo menunjuk salah satu potret, pemuda berambut merah terang dengan manik berbeda warna. Merah dan emas.

"Lucifer tertarik padanya."

"Ha?" Chihhiro tidak bisa menahan keheranannya. "Kenapa raja neraka itu tiba-tiba tertarik pada manusia?"

"Bukan tanpa alasan Lucifer tertarik padanya. Bahkan mulai mengincarnya." Chihiro dan Tetsuya saling pandang. "Dia dapat melihat masa depan."

"Tunggu dulu," potong Chihiro. "Bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Banyak manusia yang memiliki kemampuan seperti tersebut."

Shuuzo mengangguk. "Bukan hanya itu yang dapat dia lakukan. Ia dapat mengubah takdir sesukanya."

Tetsuya tercengang. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Shuuzo menggeleng. "Aku juga tak tahu. Selain itu dia dapat mengendalikan pikiran seseorang. Menjadikan seseorang boneka yang dapat dimainkan sesuka hati. Ia dapat melihat malaikat dan iblis. Tak hanya melihat, ia mampu menandingi iblis dan menjadikan iblis itu bawahannya dengan penngendalian pikiran serta takdir."

"Wow, dia mengerikan," sahut Chihiro setengah kagum.

Shuuzo mengangguk setuju. "Dan sepertinya kemampuannya dapat berkembang lebih jauh, entah apa lagi yang dapat ia lakukan selanjutnya. Merusak keseimbangan dunia mungkin. Dunia manusia dan gaib. Aku khawatir bahwa hal itu juga dapat merusak Medieval."

"Hebat, dia menarik," ucap Chihiro.

"Bagaimana dengan yang satunya lagi?" tanya Tetsuya.

Telunjuk Shuuzo berpindah pada potret pemuda yang satu lagi. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah bata dengan gradasi hitam dibawahnya. Alisnya unik, seperti bercabang. "Dia dapat mengendalikan api dan memiliki roh Hewan Buas."

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar manusia memiliki roh Hewan Buas, sekitar abad pertengahan dunia manusia, roh Hewan Buas masih banyak, tapi kudengar manusia seperti itu sudah tak ada lagi." Sahut Tetsuya.

Shuuzo menyetujui ucapannya. "Yah, kukira manusia seperti itu sudah tak ada lagi. Dia juga punya roh yang sangat hebat. Setingkat siluman. Oh, mungkin juga iblis."

"Dia bisa sangat berbahaya. Jika kegelapan menyelimuti hatinya, ia tak lebih dari monster. Jika matanya dibutakan amarah dan benci, maka iblis pun dapat kalah," komentar Chihiro.

"Entah ini dapat disebut kabar baik atau kabar buruk, dia belum tahu tentang kemampuannya," lanjut Shuuzo.

Tetsuya mengetuk dagunya, berpikir, "Jadi apa yang menjadi tugas kami?"

"Mengawasi dan melindungi mereka," jawab Shuuzo. Telunjuknya mengetuk potret pemuda yang pertama. "Dia akan diawasi oleh Chihiro. Perkembangannya menakjubkan, apalagi dia sadar betul dengan kemampuannya. Kau harus melindunginya karena Lucifer menginginkannya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan iblis itu nanti. Lawan dia jika dia menggunakan kemampuannya untuk hal yang berbahaya."

"Aku lebih khawatir dengan kemampuan orang ini dibanding Lucifer," ujar Chihiro. "Dia bisa menjungkir balikkan takdir dengan mudah. Aku pikir iblispun lebih jinak dari dia."

"Ya, dia sangat berbahaya. Otaknya juga jenius, kita tak tau apa saja rencana yang dapat ia buat." Shuuzo berkomentar. "Jangan sampai lengah."

"Berarti aku yang mengawasi orang ini ya?" Tetsuya menunjuk gambar pemuda yang satunya.

Shuuzo mengangguk. "Pengendalian mu sangat pas kalau nanti dia hilang kendali, kau juga dapat memanipulasi ingatan. Aku tau kalau dia harus tau dengan kemampuannya, tapi yang kita perlu adalah menghapus ingatan saat dia lepas kendali."

Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti. "Awasi perkembangan kemampuannya, jangan sampai ia kehilangan kendali dan bimbing ia kalau sudah mengerti kemampuannya itu."

"Ha'i."

"Berarti kami ditugaskan terpisah ya?" tanya Chihiro.

Shuuzo menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama jadi kalian dapat tetap berkordinasi walau mengawasi orang yang beda."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," senyum Tetsuya.

"Jadi bagaimana cara kami mengawasi mereka?" tanya Chihiro langsung fokus dengan tugasnya. Bersemangat karena sudah 90 tahun tidak mendapat kerjaan.

"Kalian akan menjadi murid disana, selebihnya itu terserah kalian."

Chihiro langsung pasang muka sewot. Penjelasan yang minim sekali. Dasar pengawas malas.

"Oke, jadi dimana kami menemukan mereka?"

"SMA Teikou."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Ai desu...

Halo... ini fic baru ku dengan unsur supernatural dan fantasy, oh, romance juga. Yang itu agak sulit ditinggalkan. ;) sebenarnya sih, konflik dan penyelesaian fic ini belum kepikiran cuman gatel pengen publish. :P

 **Chihiro:** "Baka Author."

 **Ai:** "Enak aja, gini-gini otakku lumayan kok. Buktinya dapet peringkat tiga OSK."

 **Chihiro:** "Oh, pamer nih ceritanya."

 **Ai:** "Gak!" /pout.

 **Tetsuya:** "Udahlah Chihiro. Dia lagi seneng, soalnya kemaren pesimis gak bakalan dapet. Walau emang sih turun dari tahun kemarin. Inikan hadiah untuk Papanya yang diatas."

 **Ai:** "Waa.. Tetsuya baik, makasiiih udah bela. Oke fokus ke fic. Meadival dan Patron itu karanganku doang. Konsepnya masih pengen kumatangkan lagi. Apa perlu ku jelasin ya? gak usah ya, nanti bakalan jelas dengan jalan ceritanya aja."

 **Chihiro:** "Soal pair, dia kayaknya berencana masukin beberapa pair yang dia suka. Tapi berhubung kebanyakan minor pair yang lumayan canon, harap tidak kecewa."

 **Tetsuya:** "Buat penampilan kami berdua, lihat di covernya aja. Bukan gambar Ai sih, tau nyolong dimana."

 **Chihiro:** "Nah, segitu dulu, Ai beneran udah gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi kita deh yang ngebacot. Oh iya, kasih Review ya untuk Budak Review yang satu ini."

 **Ai:** "WOOI!"

 **Tetsuya:** "Jaa Minna-san."


	2. Salam Kenal

**Disclaimer : KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadoshi sensei**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Au, Dsb.**

 **Genre : Supernatural n Fantasy**

 **Pair : HIMITSU ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

Kagami memasuki kelasnya dengan malas. Akhir-akhir ini badannya tidak enak. Membuat ia ogah-ogahan untuk melakukan apapun. Setelah sampai di bangkunya pemuda itu langsung membenamkan kepala ke meja.

"Ada apa denganmu Bakagami? Putus asa karena selalu kalah denganku? Ah, tidak menarik."

Suara sapaan dengan nada berat serta remeh itu membuat Kagami mengangkat wajahnya dengan kesal. "Cih, sialan kau Ahomine. Aku sedang tidak selera meladeni mu, sana, biarkan aku tidur."

Lawan bicaranya yang berkulit dim itu mendecih. "Kalau lagi malas ya bolos saja."

Kagami mendengus walau wajahnya sudah terbenam lagi diantara lipatan lengannya. "Aku bukan tukang bolos mesum sepertimu."

Aomine langsung naik pitam. "Kau ngajak berantem?!" tapi sebelum dia menggebrak meja Kagami, kepalanya terlebih dahulu kena pukul dengan papan clipboard.

Duk!

"Aw?!" Aomine menoleh pada pelakunya dan melempar tatapan sengit. Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang sedang berkacak pinggang dan membalas pelototannya.

"Dai-chan, kau jangan coba-coba bolos dan baca Mai-chan mu itu di atap!"

"Urusai Satsuki." Dengus Aomine sambil mengelus kepalanya yang masih sedikit nyeri.

"Kagamin, kalau kau tidak enak badan ke UKS saja," saran Momoi yang beralih pada Kagami dengan raut Khawatir. Tak biasanya temannya yang satu ini diam saja diganggu Aomine.

"Tak apa Momoi, aku dikelas saja, di Uks agak membosankan." Kagami mengangkat wajahnya sebentar saat bicara.

"Ya sudah, tapi kalau tambah tidak enak ke Uks saja."

"Hm," gumam Kagami.

"Ah, Ohayou Akashi-kun."

Kagami dapat mendengar suara Momoi yang keras menyapa seseorang. Kagami tidak tahu kenapa bergidik mendengar nama yang disebut.

Dari sudut matanya Kagami mengintip orang yang disapa oleh gadis ceria itu. Pemuda berambut merah terang dengan manik heterechome. Aura orang itu sangat hebat. Tidak perlu jadi peramal atau apalah untuk mengetahuinya.

Bahkan Aomine yang-menurutnya- sangat Aho itupun dapat merasakannya. Walau saat ini pemuda berambut merah menyala tersebut terseyum. Senyum ramah.

Kagami memilih untuk kembali menidurkan kepalanya. Kalau dia beruntung mungkin ia bisa tidur tanpa ketahuan guru, dua atau tiga jam mata pelajaran.

Sayangnya harapan itu tak terkabul karena kasak-kusuk kelas.

"Kalian tahu kalau kita akan kedatangan murid baru?" suara para gadis teman sekelasnya terdengar heboh bahkan pagi baru saja mulai.

"Ya, kudengar dia murid laki-laki."

"Menurut kalian dia seperti apa?"

"Tampan tidak ya?"

Kagami mendecih. Dia jadi tidak bisa tidur tapi juga terlalu malas untuk ke UKS. _'Abaikan saja.'_

"Kagamichii, kau tidak penasaran dengan murid baru itu _ssu?_ "

Kagami mengeluh dalam hati. Orang paling berisik datang.

Kagami tidak perlu menoleh pada Kise yang kini menarik kursi disampingnya dan mendekatkan dirinya.

"Kise, jangan ganggu dia, kau tidak lihat dia sedang tidak enak badan _nodayo_?"

Suara dengan logat khas itu membuat Kise menoleh dengan cemberut. "Midorimachii, aku tidak mengganggu _ssu._ "

Pemuda berambut hijau yang duduk dibelakang Aomine mendengus. "Apanya yang tidak mengganggu _nanodayo_."

Bunyi bel menghentikan Kise yang masih ingin membalas perkataan Midorima. Para murid itu buru-buru ke kursi masing-masing dan duduk dengan tenang.

Guru mereka memasuki kelas dan berdiri dibelakang mejanya. "Anak-anak hari ini kita mempunyai teman baru."

"Lho Sensei, dimana murid barunya?"

Seruan itu membuat Kagami mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memicingkan mata. Memang tidak ada siapapun disamping gurunya. Pantas saja teman-teman sekelasnya heboh.

"Anoo, saya disini kok."

Eh?

Kagami memindahkan matanya dan menemukan seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna biru terang berdiri didepan papan tulis.

"HEH?!"

Itu teriakan anak sekelas. Kagami sendiri juga terkejut. _'Kapan dia disana?!'_ bahkan batin Kagami saja menjerit kaget.

Mata Kagami memperhatikan detail dari pemuda didepan sana. Tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya putih cerah, matanya besar dan jernih berwarna biru. _'Seperti langit musim panas'_ batin Kagami.

"Hajimemashitte, ore wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku." Pemuda berambut biru langit itu membungkuk sopan.

"Saa, Kuroko-kun sekarang duduklah."

"Ha'i."

Kagami memperhatikan pemuda itu yang berjalan melewatinya dan duduk di bangku belakangnya. Sekilas rasanya ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Tapi Kagami tidak yakin, rautnya terlalu datar dan sulit dibaca.

.

.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan murid baru kita itu?" Aomine bertanya disela kunyahannya. Akashi dan Midorima menyipitkan mata tanda tak suka.

"Jangan bicara sambil mengunyah Aomine," ketus Midorima namun sepertinya Aomine tidak mau mendengar.

"Menurutku dia manis," seru Momoi dengan senyum terpampang lebar.

"Aku tadi kaget sekali _ssu,_ dia tiba-tiba saja ada didepan padahal tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya," seru Kise.

Murasakibara hanya menganggukkan kepala menyetujui tanpa melepas kegiatannya makan. Kagami tampak tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka dan berkonsentrasi pada makanan yang menggunung itu, tapi Akashi tahu dia tetap mengikuti dengan cermat.

Akashi sendiri hanya mendengarkan sembari mengunyah perlahan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Matanya melirik ke sudut ruangan kantin sekolah. Seseorang menarik atensinya. Dua manik berbeda warna itu menyipit saat merasa sulit untuk fokus pada objeknya.

Entah perasaan Akashi saja atau orang itu seolah kasat mata. Sulit dilihat dan seolah selalu mencoba menghindari retina yang bermaksud terarah padanya.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

Suara Momoi yang terdengar agak heran membuat Akashi tersentak kecil. Gadis itu peka dan observan seperti biasa.

Akashi memasang senyum tipis. "Iie, tadi hanya merasa ada seseorang yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya."

Kepala Momoi berputar ke tempat Akashi menoleh tadi. "Siapa?" mata gadis pinky itu menjelajahi ruangan kantin.

Akashi menoleh ke tempat tadi. Tapi yang dicari tidak ada lagi.

"Ah, lupakan saja, sepertinya ia sudah pergi."

.

.

Akashi menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju ke atap. Jangan salah sangka dulu, dia tidak berniat membolos seperti Aomine kok. Lagipula sekarang masih jam istirahat.

Membuka pintu perlahan yang menampilkan hamparan beton yang disiram cahaya matahari siang, Akashi melayangkan pandangan.

Akashi merasa ia perlu kesini. Hanya _feeling._ Tapi prasangka dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah bisa dianggap remeh.

Tubuh Akashi tertimpa bayangan, siluet manusia, sehingga dia mendongak kearah atas dari pintu dibelakangnya.

Akashi mendapati seseorang yang sedang duduk bermandikan cahaya matahari. Salah satu kakinya diselonjorkan sedang yang satu lagi lututnya dinaikkan, menjadi penyangga tumpuan tanganya yang juga menumpu kepalanya. Tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang sebuah buku.

Sinar matahari memantulkan putih dari kulit orang itu. Membuatnya tampak bersinar- dan sejenak Akashi merasa bodoh karena berpikiran bahwa itu tampak menawan. Surai soft graynya bergoyang karena ditiup angin dan entah kenapa memberi efek dramatis. Matanya fokus pada buku walau sorotnya tak tajam. Wajahnya datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Oke ralat, benar-benar tanpa ekspresi.

Mata tajam Akashi melihat tiga bintang dikerah blazernya, menandakan kalau pemuda itu adalah anak kelas tiga.

Hm... Kenapa Akashi tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini?

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Akashi dengan mata tanpa ekspresi. Akashi tersentak kecil.

Walau wajahnya datar Akashi dapat melihat alisnya yang berkerut halus. Tapi tak lama kemudian pemuda berambut soft gray itu membuang muka. Kembali membaca.

Kening Akashi berkerut samar, dia diacuhkan? Oke, seorang Akashi tidak bisa diacuhkan seperti itu.

Akashi berdeham kecil dan pemuda itu menoleh. Hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _'Tidak sopan!'_ geram Akashi.

"Maaf kalau mengganggu, tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu disini." Akashi berusaha bicara dengan sopan.

"Hn, aku murid baru." Pemuda itu menjawab pendek.

"Oh."

Hening sebentar dan pemuda itu kembali pada bukunya. Akashi benar-benar jengkel saat ini. _'Dia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?!'_

"Mengacuhkan seseorang itu tidak sopan," sahut Akashi dengan nada datar. Pemuda itu kembali menoleh pada Akashi dengan kening yang lebih berkerut. Dia menutup bukunya.

"Saa, kau mau bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kau siapa."

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Mayuzumi Chihiro _desu_. Kelas 3-A."

Pemuda itu berdiri dan melompat turun, mendarat tepat didepan Akashi dengan lembut. Akashi harus mendongak karena selain pemuda itu lebih tinggi, ia juga berdiri sangat dekat dengannya saat ini.

Pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk. Mulutnya berada didekat telinga Akashi. Membuat Akashi sedikit waspada.

"Salam kenal. Akashi Seijuurou."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Ai lagi ^^

 **Chihiro:** "Gak ada yang peduli."

 **Ai:** "Hidoi ssu yo." /pout.

 **Tetsuya:** "Ai, jangan suka niru Kise-kun."

 **Chihiro:** "Chapter 2 ini masih kayak prolog bagi ku."

 **Ai:** "Biarin aja alurnya lambat gini dulu. Berhubung ide masih ngawang."

 **Tetsuya:** "Masih banyak yang dipikirin dan ditambahin. Refrensinya jadi harus di searching lagi."

 **Chihiro:** "Gimana soal pair?"

 **Ai:** "Masih secret dong. Yang penting Patron nya udah ke dunia Manusia."

 **Tetsuya:** "Chapter ini terlalu jelas sampai nggak ada yang perlu dijelasin."

 **Chihiro:** "Ya udah kalo gitu, tutup aja. Mohon kemurahannya untuk ngasih Review pada bocah ini."

 **Ai:** "Oi!"


	3. First Impression

**Disclaimer : KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadoshi sensei**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Au, Dsb.**

 **Genre : Supernatural n Fantasy**

 **Pair : HIMITSU ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

"Tadaima."

Tetsuya menutup pintu apartemennya lalu menghidupkan lampu di genkan. Setelah matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas ia mendapati sepasang sepatu di rak.

Pemuda itu menuju ke ruang tengah. Seseorang sedang bersantai tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil membaca sebuah light novel.

"Kau cepat sekali, seharusnya kalau kuhitung jam pulangmu dan jarak dari sini ke sekolah, kau seharusnya baru pulang lima belas menit lagi. Jadi kau memakai teleport?"

Chihiro melirik sebentar Tetsuya sebelum menggumam sebagai jawaban iya. Dengan acuh pemuda yang memakai sweater krem itu kembali pada novelnya.

Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang. "Kau seharusnya tidak boleh begitu. Terlalu ceroboh. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Tenang saja, aku waspada kok. Lagian aku sedang malas." Chihiro tidak mau repot-repot memandang Tetsuya. Dia tahu kalau bertingkah dan bertindak layaknya manusia adalah hal yang harus dilakukan, namun dia sedang malas menghabiskan waktu selama dua puluh menit untuk pulang.

Tetsuya tak mau berkomentar lagi. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sofa kecil yang satu lagi karena yang panjang sudah dikuasai Chihiro.

"Jadi apa kau sudah bertemu Akashi?" tanya Tetsuya membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah."

"Bagaimana?"

Chihiro kini mengalihkan pandangan dari buku dan menatap Tetsuya. Satu alisnya naik. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Tetsuya memutar bola mata malas, "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang dia?"

Sebuah seringai terbit di wajah Chihiro. "Sepertinya semua akan menarik."

Tetsuya ikut menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. "Menikmatinya?"

Chihiro menggumam sambil kembali pada novelnya. "Lihat saja nanti, tergantung seberapa hebat Akashi dan seberapa keras Lucifer nanti."

"Kau memang suka tantangan ya."

Chihiro tersenyum dari balik bukunya. "Kenapa tidak boleh? Melepaskan semua dan menggila, seru bukan?"

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil memaklumi. Chihiro adalah salah satu _Patron_ terbaik. Kemampuan bertarungnya sangat bagus. Baik itu jarak dekat maupun jauh karena penguasaanya pada senjata juga luar biasa. Jarang ada _Patron_ selevel dengannya.

Mungkin hal itu juga yang membuat dia cocok ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Akashi.

Sedangkan Tetsuya lebih berbakat pada pengendalian energi serta manipulasi ingatan. Tetsuya sendiri termasuk jajaran _Patron_ dengan bakat yang jarang. Keduanya adalah partner kerja yang baik.

"Bagaimana dengan mu sendiri?"

Tetsuya berdiri hendak ke kamar. "Kurasa memang akan jadi tugas yang menarik. Kagami sepertinya kemampuannya mulai tumbuh. Aku dapat merasakan alirannya dari tubuhnya." Pemuda bersurai biru itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Chihiro ikut bangkit dari sofa. Lalu membuka pintu kamar Tetsuya dan seenaknya mengacak koleksi novel partnernya.

"Kau punya Tokei-jikake no Ringo to Hachimitsu to Imouto?"

Tetsuya mendecak lalu mendorong punggung Chihiro keluar dari kamarnya. "Tidak, koleksimu lebih banyak dariku jadi jangan mengacau. Lebih baik kau awasi Akashi atau apalah."

Chihiro mendengus malas. "Kita baru sampai dan langsung kerja?"

"Jangan malas dan sana kerja saja!" usir Tetsuya dan langsung membanting pintu.

"Ha'i, Ha'i." Chihiro melempar kedua tangan ke udara tanda menyerah. Ia segera berjongkok di kusen jendela. Pemuda itu menggumamkan sebuah kata.

 _"_ _Byeonhwa."_

Dan sweater krem itu berubah menjadi baju terusan berwarna putih pucat yang mencapai lututnya, celana bahan putih yang longgar, lengannya juga panjang menutupi setengah dari jemari milik Chihiro. Sebuah topeng yang hanya menutupi bagian atas wajahnya berbentuk burung hantu tanduk bertengger di wajah pucat tersebut.

Chihiro mendongak menatap langit senja. Hamburan warna merah dari matahari yang hendak terbenam. Seperti warna yang disapukan kuas pelukis pada kanvas raksasa. Warna merah yang temaram dan pekat.

 _'_ _Seperti darah,'_ batin Chihiro. Dan sesasaat kemudian ia menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus.

.

.

Chihiro muncul mendadak di atas gedung di tepi jalan yang penuh akan toko-toko. Matanya menelisik pertokoan yang berjejer rapi dikanan kiri jalan. Menemukan setitik warna merah yang menelusuri trotoar.

Akashi baru pulang dan sedang berjalan. Chihiro agak bingung kenapa dia pulang jalan kaki padahal anak orang kaya.

Chihiro memangkukan tangan pada pagar pembatas. Belum ada sama sekali ia menemukan hal yang keliatannya menganggu keseimbangan dunia gaib dan manusia. Tapi dia tak menampik aura yang menguar dari Akashi sangat tidak biasa. Berbahaya dan gelap.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Akashi ditarik kedalam gang sempit yang gelap. Chihiro menyipitkan mata memandang tiga orang berpenampilan preman yang mengerubungi Akashi. Tapi pemuda itu tampak tenang saja dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kau! Berikan uang yang kau punya!" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan nada mengancam. Akashi hanya memandangnya tanpa bergeming.

"Kau tuli ya?!" ucapnya lagi dengan emosi. Akashi masih diam.

"Atau kau ingin dihabisi?" tanya yang lain sambil meremas jari-jarinya dengan mata mengejek serta seringai menyebalkan.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintah orang-orang rendahan seperti kalian?" Akashi akhirnya buka suara. Kata-katanya yang bernada tenang dan datar namun berkesan merendahkan itu menyulut emosi ketiganya.

"Apa kau bilang, bocah?!"

Akashi tersenyum, dingin. Bahkan Chihiro bergidik. Mata heterokromnya berkilat dan ketiga orang itu jatuh terduduk. Akashi melangkah dengan dagu terangkat kearah para preman tersebut. Mereka meneguk ludah, wajah Akashi terlihat gelap karena tak tertimpa cahaya tapi matanya menyala.

Sebuah senyum mengerikan terlukis jelas di bibirnya. "Kalian tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa. Jaga saja nyawa kalian. Aku tidak menjamin umurmu panjang."

"Bocah sialan." Geram salah satu dari mereka lalu bangkit berdiri untuk menyerang Akashi. Tapi dia terkejut saat tau-tau saja Akashi telah berada dibelakangnya dan memelintir tangannya dengan keras sehingga ia memekik.

"Aku bukan orang lemah," ucap Akashi dengan dingin lalu menghempaskan orang itu pada dinding, kepalanya membentur tembok lalu tak sadarkan diri. Dengan keras. Chihiro tahu pasti akan hal tersebut. Oh ayolah, dia dapat melihat darah yang mengalir deras dari luka kepala orang itu.

Akashi berbalik menghadap kedua orang lainnya yang terdiam, tercengang melihat teman mereka pingsan. "Jangan pernah macam-macam padaku," ujarnya dengan raut keras.

Kedua orang itu bergidik lalu cepat-cepat berdiri dan lari. Akashi tersenyum puas. Matanya kembali bersinar, membentuk garis putih disekeliling pupil vertikalnya. "Shi ne!" desisnya terbawa angin.

Chihiro mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Lalu menoleh kejalanan saat terdengar deru kendaraan. Sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tak terkontrol. Wajah sang supir terlihat panik.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba remnya tak berfungsi?" telinga Chihiro yang tajam mendengar seruan panik sang supir yang berusaha mengendalikan kendaraanya. Dan tepat pada saat itu kedua preman tadi menyebrang.

BRAK!

Kedua orang itu terlempar setelah menghantam tubuh truk dan terkapar di aspal dengan darah merah yang menggenangi mereka.

Chihiro cukup shock.

Orang-orang berlarian ke arah tempat itu. Berseru dengan panik dan ketakutan.

Chihiro mengalihkan pandangan dari kerumunan itu pada Akashi yang keluar dari gang dan menoleh, seringai tipis dapat tertangkap Chihiro sebelum pemuda berambut merah tersebut berbalik. Berjalan dengan raut dingin dan tidak peduli.

Apa Chihiro bisa menganggap ini sebuah kebetulan?

.

.

Tetsuya sedang duduk di kursi ruang tengah sambil membaca sebuah novel. "Ah, okaeri Chihiro." Ucapnya berpaling pada jendela saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

Chihiro sedang berjongkok di kusen jendela. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu membuka topeng dan menampilkan raut serius.

"Aku rasa aku mengerti kenapa Shuuzo mengatakan kalau 'dia' sangat berbahaya."

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **A/N:**

 _Byeonhwa = berubah._

 **Ai:** "Hai Minna, kapan ya terakhir kali nge-update fic di fandom ini? Lagi asyik ama project buat fandom lain."

 **Chihiro:** "Terus maksudnya kita mau dianggurin gitu?"

 **Ai:** "Wah, ada yang ngambek."

 **Tetsuya:** "Udah ah, sudah lama gak ketemu malah berantem. Kita ngapain ya disini? Tiba-tiba aku mikirin hal ini."

 **Ai:** "Aku juga nggak tahu. Hehe. Di chap ini aku mau ngasih hint buat kemampuan Akashi. Ini masih sebagian kecil. Aku masih mikirin detailnya. Dan gak tau tuh kapan kemampuan Kagami kuperlihatkan. Hehe."

 **Chihiro:** "Lu banyak hehe doang."

 **Ai:** "Bodo!"

 **Tetsuya:** "Mending kalian pergi berantem aja jauh-jauh. Aku mau tutup ini fic dulu. Terima kasih telah membaca dan mohon kesedian reviewnya." /bungkuk sopan.


	4. BasketBall

**Disclaimer : KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadoshi sensei**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Au, Dsb.**

 **Genre : Supernatural n Fantasy**

 **Pair : HIMITSU ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4

Duk. Duk. Duk. Cit. Cit.

Bunyi pantulan karet pada lantai gesekan sol pada lantai yang juga menimbulkan bunyi decitan dari sepatu yang bergerak dengan luwes, memenuhi gedung olah raga yang dipenuhi pemuda-pemuda yang tengah berkonsentrasi bermain.

Dam.

Bunyi keras itu diikuti suara kibasan jaring seiring turunnya tubuh pemuda kekar yang tadi sempat bergantung di ring. Melakukan dunk.

"Suge ne, Kagamichii," puji Kise dengan mata berbinar. Dengan segera pemuda berambut pirang itu memantulkan bola oranye ditangannya lalu melakukan gerakan yang sama persis dengan yang tadi temannya lakukan.

"Cih, Kise, meniru lagi," ujar Kagami dengan mata menyipit pada pemuda yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan cengirang polos.

Kagami kembali mendrible bola sebelum kemudian berhenti mendadak saat matanya menangkap sekelebatan tubuh diantara sosok-sosok lain.

"Doushite Kagamichii?" tanya Kise sambil mendekati Kagami.

"Anak itu, sejak kapan dia masuk klub?" Kagami setengah menggumam.

"Heh?" Kise menatapnya bingung. "Siapa?"

"Anak baru itu." Kagami menganggukkan kepalanya ke sudut ruangan. Kise mengikuti arahnya dan menemukan sosok pemuda berambut biru yang sedang mengelap keringat di dagunya dengan kerah kaus putih yang ia kenakan.

"Kurokochii?"

Kagami mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok yang nampak terengah. "Dia ikut klub basket?"

"Iya, kemarin dia mendaftar pada pelatih _nanodayo._ " Kise dan Kagami menoleh pada Midorima yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri disamping mereka sambil menekan kacamatanya.

"Memang seberapa bagus permainan anak itu?" tanya Kagami. Midorima mengangkat bahu.

Bunyi peluit membuat ketiganya menoleh pada sang pelatih yang berdiri bersama Momoi dipinggir lapangan. Para pemain segera berlari bergegas menghampiri dan berbaris dengan rapi.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan latihan antara pemain-pemain inti, kita akan bagi menjadi dua grup," umumnya.

"Nah, etto," Momoi menatap papan clipboardnya. "Tim pertama, Akashi-kun, Midorin, Mukkun, Dai-chan dan Hazama-san," ujarnya. "Lalu tim kedua, Kasamatsu-san, Kagamin, Kichan, Hyuuga-san dan Tetsu-kun," lalu gadis itu berlanjut membagi cadangan untuk kedua grup.

Kedua tim itu bersiap melakukan tip off. Kagami dan Murasakibara yang merupakan pemain tertinggi di tim mereka memulai permainan. Keduanya melompat bersamaan, namun Murasakibara yang jauh lebih tinggi yang menyentuh bola dan mendorongnya ke arah Hazama.

Kagami mendecih kesal. Hazama tertawa riang dan mulai mendribel bola oranye itu. Kise dengan cepat menghadang Hazama, pemuda dengan gigi taring runcing itu menyeringai dan mencoba melewati Kise. Namun Kise sangat sulit dilewati.

Hazama menggerutu dan melirik kekanan. Pemuda itu mempass tanpa ragu dan bola itu ditangkap mulus Aomine.

Aomine dengan lincah melewati Kasamatsu yang menjaganya dan pemuda dim itu langsung dihentikan Kagami. Keduanya bersaing dengan sengit sebelum Aomine melakukan gerakan tipuan dengan cepat dan menembak bola itu dengan sebelah tangan dan menyamping dari arah ring.

Bola itu masuk dengan mulus dan membuat Kagami kesal saat Aomine tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Kasamatsu memulai kembali permainan. Mengepas dengan mulus pada Kise tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. Kise tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari ke daerah lawan. Anak itu dengan cepat melewati Midorima dengan meniru gerakan Aomine saat melewati Kagami.

Dengan sulit ia menghadapi Murasakibara dan terkejut saat bolanya di steal oleh Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendribel bolanya dengan irama yang konstan. Hyuuga dan Kagami mencoba menghalanginya namun dengan ketepatan yang hebat ia mengepass bola pada Midorima yang jauh darinya.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu mengeshoot dari garis tiga poin. Bola itu melambung tinggi dengan jeda yang lama dan masuk dengan suara kibasan jaring yang keras dari ring.

"Sialan mereka," geram Kagami gusar.

"Mereka memang hebat sih _ssu,_ tapi kalau kalah tetap saja kesal," ujar Kise dengan senyum yang membayangkan rasa sebal.

"Makanya berusaha sedikit lebih keras, _baka_." Kasamatsu meninju samping perut Kise.

"Aww, Senpai sakit."

"Cih, mereka benar-benar spesialis posisi masing-masing." Hyuuga menimpali.

"Aku tidak akan kalah," seru Kagami.

Peluit kembali berbunyi menandakan permainan yang akan dimulai. Kasamatsu memulai mengontrol bola. Mengepass pada Kise yang membawanya ke daerah musuh. Berhadapan dengan Midorima namun Kise memilih untuk mengepas pada Hyuuga yang terlihat di sudut matanya.

Namun sebelum bola itu mendekati Hyuuga, Hazama berdiri dihadapan pemuda berkacamata itu. Hyuuga terkejut. Kise mengeram kecewa karena passnya malah akan disteal.

Hazama menyeringai senang sebelum seringainya itu lenyap karena kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memotong jalur bola itu dan mendorongnya sehingga bola itu malah sampai di tangan Kagami.

Kagami tercengang dengan bola yang kini telah berada digenggamannya. Tak hanya ia yang terkejut. Seluruh mata yang ada di ruangan itu tercengang.

"Oi, oi, yang tadi itu apa?" bisik-bisik dari penonton di pinggir lapangan dengan nada bingung.

"Kagami, cepat." Seru Hyuuga yang pertama pulih dari terkejutannya.

"Ah, Ha'i," Kagami dengan segera medribel bola. Namun Akashi menahannya dan dengan mudah pemuda bermata heterokrom itu merebut bola.

"Pergilah ke arah ring," Kagami tersentak mendengar bisikan itu dan hanya sekilas ia melihat sekelebat warna biru langit yang melewatinya. Pada akhirnya Kagami memilih untuk mengikuti instruksinya.

Akashi berkonsentrasi pada permainannya, mendribel sampai mendekati ring. Kise, Kasamatsu dan Hyuuga langsung mengepungnya. Ekspresi Akashi tak berubah. Akashi melompat dan ketiga orang yang menjaganya ikut melompat dan menjulurkan tangan. Menghalangi Akashi dengan ring.

Namun Akashi tidak mengincar shoot, tangannya yang memegang bola berbalik menekuk, melempar bola ke belakang, ke arah Midorima yang fokus untuk menyambut bola.

Midorima terkejut saat ada tangan lain yang mencuri bolanya. Akashi juga tertegun.

Kuroko menangkap bola di udara lalu memutar tubuhya, kemudian melepaskan bola seolah sedang melakukan olah raga lempar cakram.

Bola itu mengarah tinggi menuju ring. Murasakibara mencoba menangkap bola, tetapi Kagami lebih dulu melompat dan mengambil bola. Pemuda itu langsung turun menapaki lantai saat Murasakibara masih menggantung di udara. Pemuda berambut api itu langsung memutar tubuh dan melakukan dunk.

Suara tiupan peluit yang nyaring dan panjang mengatakan pertandingan yang berakhir. Semua pemian nampak terengah dan berkeringat.

"Hei."

Kuroko mendongakkan wajah pada orang yang berdiri didepannya. "Permainanmu lumayan. Aku belum pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya."

Kuroko mengangguk dengan wajah datar andalannya. "Arigatou Kagami-kun."

"Waah, Sugoi _ssu._ Kurokochii hebat sekali." Kise menghampiri mereka dengan cengiran dan aura silau. Kagami mulai berpikir, menyiapkan satu kacamata hitam setiap harinya bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Permainan yang hebat. Kau belajar itu dari mana?" Aomine bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Kau benar-benar mengejutkan Kuroko," Akashi tersenyum padanya.

Kuroko ber-ogiji. "Tapi aku hanya bayangan yang butuh cahaya."

"Cahaya?" ulang Midorima sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ha'i, seseorang yang akan memperkuat permainanku dan sebaliknya."

"Lalu siapa yang ingin kau jadikan cahaya?" Akashi bertanya dengan suara tenang.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Membuat yang lain setengah mati penasaran. Masih dengan wajah datarnya Kuroko membuka mulut. Namun ada keseriusan dibalik mata bulatnya. "Kagami-kun."

Yang lain sedikit kaget, kecuali Akashi yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi setenang air kolam. "Taiga?"

Kuroko mengangguk dengan mantap tanpa keraguan.

"Saa, Taiga, bagaimana menurutmu?" Akashi menoleh padanya.

Kagami menatap lurus pada Kuroko. "Baiklah, sepertinya menarik." Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan seringai tertantang.

"Berkumpul!" suara pelatih membuat mereka berbalik dan terburu meninggalkan tempat masing-masing.

Sehingga mereka melewatkan senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Kuroko. Sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Chihiro menyahut tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya berbaring di sofa, menelungkup sambil membaca light novel. "Kenapa terlambat?"

Tetsuya meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu lalu melangkah masuk. "Aku ikut klub." Jawabnya singkat.

"Klub? Klub apa?"

"Basket. Kagami-kun adalah anggota basket. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti klub yang sama dengannya. Aku juga harus berbaur dengan kelompoknya." Tetsuya mendekat ke arah pemuda berambut kelabu itu.

"Hoooh.." sahut Chihiro tidak antusias.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung juga dengan klub basket Chihiro? Akashi-kun adalah kapten klub basket," ucap Tetsuya sambil duduk dan melepaskan tas yang masih tersandang.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Merepotkan."

"Tapi bukankah lebih mudah kalau berada di klub yang sama jika ingin mengawasi Akashi-kun?"

Chihiro bergumam kecil dengan nada malas. "Merepotkan, aku tetap mengawasinya kok walau sedang di rumah."

Tetsuya mengerutkan alis sebal. Salah satu hal yang menyebalkan tentang Chihiro adalah, walaupun sangat hebat, dia adalah _Patron_ yang sering ogah-ogahan.

"Lagipula," Tetsuya mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar suara pemuda yang masih mebaca buku itu. "Akashi itu berbahaya. Jika terlalu sering bersama dengannya, bisa saja dia menyadariku. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko dia mengetahui tentang _Patron._ "

Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti. Bukan karena sedang malas rupanya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan basket?"

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Lebih menyenangkan dari yang kuduga. Sepertinya aku akan serius dalam basket."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menjadi Basketball Freak?"

"Mungkin."

"Bagaimana dengan Kagami? Kau masuk klub basket karena dia kan?"

Tetsuya tersenyum misterius. "Bagaimana ya?"

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Chihiro** : "Fix. Ini chap cuman nyampah."

 **Ai** : "Tahu kok. Semuanya cuman deskripsi pertandingan doang." /pundung.

 **Tetsuya** : "Begini deh kalau maksa nulis padahal intinya cuman satu."

 **Chihiro** : "Ngejelasin Tetsuya yang berusaha ngedeketin Kagami."

 **Ai** : "Ambigu."

 **Tetsuya** : "Iya, kok kedengerannya aku kayak cewek yang lagi pengen pdkt?"

 **Chihiro** : "Gomen."

 **Ai** : "Sudahlah, kita jadi ikutan nyampah ini."

 **Tetsuya** : "Tutup aja kalau gitu."

 **Chihiro** : "See you next time. Don't forget to give us review."

 **Ai** : "Sok."


	5. Coincidental

**Disclaimer : KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Au, Dsb.**

 **Genre : Supernatural n Fantasy**

 **Pair : HIMITSU ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Ohayou."

Akashi menoleh dengan cepat kesamping kanan dan menemukan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya yang menatap kepadanya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ohayou." Balas Akashi. Mereka berdua lalu beriringan menuju kelas.

"Ne, Kuroko," panggil Akashi. Kuroko menoleh dan bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa kau memilih Taiga untuk menjadi cahaya? Bukankah Daiki dan Ryouta lebih hebat?"

Kuroko dapat merasakan nada penasaran yang disembunyikan dengan sempurna oleh ketenangan Akashi yang luar biasa. Kuroko diam sejenak lalu berbisik. Mengucapkan sepatah mantra. _'Ar gau.'_

Menutupi pikirannya agar Akashi tak dapat membacanya. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu ingat kalau pemuda bermata heterokrom tersebut dapat membaca pikiran seseorang dan mengendalikannya.

"Aku merasa bahwa Kagami-kun memiliki potensi yang lebih hebat, mungkin dapat melampaui Aomine-kun." Kuroko menjawab dengan ketenangan yang mantap.

Alis Akashi terangkat, meliriknya dengan kaget dan terkesan. "Yah, aku setuju untuk yang satu itu. Tapi aku ragu kalau kau hanya mengincar itu."

Kuroko terdiam sambil mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Menatap punggung pemuda yang menghilang ke dalam kelas.

Benar, Akashi adalah orang yang berbahaya.

Kuroko masih memikirkan perkataan Akashi sehingga tak menyadari ada tangan yang melandai ke bahu mungilnya. Membuat ia tersentak. Melompat kecil.

Dan mendongak untuk mendapati sepasang manik api yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa? Kau melamun?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko menggeleng. Namun agak tercengang saat mengetahui kalau Kagami dapat menyadari kehadirannya. Karena sebagai Patron yang kuat, hawa keberadaannya benar-benar tipis.

' _Mereka memang bukan manusia biasa,'_ decak Kuroko dalam hati.

.

.

Kaki Akashi dengan ringan menapaki tangga menuju atap. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengernyitkan kening. Heran dengan dirinya yang pergi kesana. Tapi ada sesuatu yang terasa mendorongnya untuk menemui seseorang.

Pemuda berambut kelabu seperti langit mendung.

Ingatan Akashi memutar kembali saat pertama kali mereka bicara.

" _Salam Kenal. Akashi Seijuurou."_

Lalu pemuda itu dengan tenang berjalan melewatinya. Seperti angin sepoi yang mengalir. Dan meninggalkan wangi yang sialnya harus Akashi akui nyaman.

Seperti wangi rumput yang bercampur dengan tanah basah dan embun, lalu ditiup oleh angin timur laut yang dingin.

Rasanya seperti berada di tengah padang pegunungan tinggi pada musim semi.

Saat pemuda bermata heterokrom itu berbalik, pemuda berambut kelabu itu telah sampai di depan pintu dengan santainya pergi. Akashi ingin mengejarnya untuk bertanya bagaimana orang itu bisa mengetahui namanya. Namun ia hanya berdiri di tempat dan tak melakukan apapun.

Akashi menggerutu pelan karena mengingat hal itu. Membuka pintu dengan cepat dan Akashi merasakan sinar matahari yang menyiram beton. Angin sejuk membuat siang ini tidak terasa terlalu panas walau matahari berada di atas zenitnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang dan hampir merasa konyol karena merasa kecewa tidak menemukan pemuda berambut kelabu yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui.

Akashi menghembuskan nafas dan berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas tepian atap. Berdiri dan menumpukan kedua siku lalu melayangkan pandangan kepada hamparan halaman sekolah.

Akashi menutup matanya dan selama setengah menit kemudian ia tersenyum. Atau menyeringai?

Pemuda berambut merah itu membuka mata dan berjalan menuju ke sudut kiri atap. Dari depan tempat itu agak terhalangi tanaman-tanaman yang ditata dengan apik di atas papan kayu untuk menggantungkan pot-pot berisi tanaman Ivy yang langka.

Akashi berjalan memutar dan mendapati pemuda yang sedang tertidur di kursi panjang dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepala. Sebuah buku tergeletak di atas perutnya.

Akashi sedang memikirkan tindakan apa yang enaknya ia ambil (mendorong pemuda itu dari kursi sampai terpental misalnya?) saat kedua kelopak mata yang tadi tertutup membuka dan menampilkan manik smoky topaz berkilau.

Ah, dia tidak benar-benar tidur rupanya.

"Apa maumu?" ucapnya dengan nada yang dapat dikategorikan ketus. Menyapa dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak sopan.

Akashi mengernyit tak senang. Baru membuka mata dan pemuda di hadapannya ini sudah langsung membuat kesal. Mungkin orang ini tidak pernah belajar etika.

"Apa ada larangan bagiku untuk tidak berada di sini?" balas Akashi.

Mayuzumi dengan gerakan cepat dan anggun bak kucing bangkit untuk duduk. Mendongak menatap Akashi. Menumpukan kedua siku pada lutut.

"Kupikir seorang ketua OSIS memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus diurus daripada mandi matahari di atap."

Sebelah alis Akashi naik. "Kau ingin bilang kalau aku sebaiknya pergi?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk. Dengan jelas pemuda itu melihat Akashi mengeraskan rahangnya. "Well, kau cukup berani untuk menentangku."

Mayuzumi kembali mengangguk. "Bagaimanapun aku ini lebih tua darimu," sahutnya. _'Beberapa ratus tahun lebih tua, '_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Akashi mengerjapkan mata. "Kau benar-benar salah jika ingin melawanku." Perkataan itu diucapkan tanpa ada nada. Nyaris datar.

"Memang siapa bilang aku ingin melawanmu?" balas Mayuzumi sambil menopangkan kepala ke tangan kanan. Diperhatikannya manik berbeda mata itu mengerjap. Dua manik yang bersinar dan berkilau.

Cantik. Namun mematikan. Mayuzumi bertanya-tanya, apakah Akashi adalah sebuah anugerah atau kutukan. Atau kombinasi keduanya.

Mayuzumi tersentak. Berdiri dengan cepat. Dengan air muka begitu serius. Namun setelah itu ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi heran. Bergantian memandangi wajah Mayuzumi dan belakangnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada lantai beton, pagar pembatas, dan langit biru sejauh ia memandang.

Mayuzumi menoleh padanya seolah dipaksakan. Pemuda itu memandang Akashi selama beberapa detik. Seolah meyakinkan diri bahwa Akashi benar-benar berada di sana.

Pemuda berambut kelabu menggeleng. "Bukan kenapa-napa. Kau sungguh tidak berniat pergi?"

Akashi mengernyikan dahi. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin aku pergi?"

Mayuzumi kembali duduk dan berbaring lalu membaca bukunya. "Aku hanya tidak suka orang asing."

Akashi menggerutu, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'terserahlah', lalu kemudian pergi dengan kaki menghentak.

Mayuzumi mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar pintu yang dibanting. Melirik pintu itu sekilas lalu kemudian berlari ke pembatas, dia melihat ke bawah. Halaman sekolah. Mengernyitkan kening dalam.

Mendesah keras. _'Tentu saja apapun itu sudah pergi,'_ batinnya agak kecewa. Dia yakin tadi melihat kibasan sayap berwarna hitam dari balik bahu Akashi. Kemungkinan tadi ada sesuatu di dekat pagar pembatas ini. Tapi Mayuzumi tidak tahu apakah ada hubungannya dengan Akashi dan misinya.

.

.

Kuroko membuka loker untuk mengambil sepatu saat sebuah suara berbisik padanya. "Tadi aku melihat sayap berwarna hitam saat bersama Akashi."

Kuroko tidak menoleh. Mayuzumi saat ini sedang membelakanginya juga, berbisik dan menjaga ekspresi datar dan acuh.

"Kau pikir itu ada hubungannya dengan kita?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara rendah.

"Entahlah," jawab Mayuzumi dan mengangkat bahu. "Apapun itu, kurasa tugas kita baru saja dimulai." Mayuzumi memasang sepatunya dan pergi dari sana.

Kuroko diam. Lalu menggerakkan tangan untuk mengambil sepatu. Berjalan ke arah gerbang dan melihat bahwa Mayuzumi sudah berjalan sambil membaca buku. Kuroko mengambil arah yang bertolak belakang.

Kakinya mengambil jalan ke gang sempit, dengan langkah ringan menapaki pagar balkon-balkon sampai tiba di atas atap sebuah gedung lingkungan kumuh.

" _Byeonhwa."_

Baju seragam SMA Teikou yang dikenakannya berubah menjadi baju berwarna putih yang ujungnya mencapai lutut, celana berwarna senada, lengan bajunya hanya sampai siku, tapi ia memakai sarung tangan yang menutupi lengan bawahnya namun membiarkaan jarinya terlihat. Kerah lebar yang menutupi lehernya bergoyang ditiup angin.

Memakai topeng yang berbentuk lancip, lalu melompati satu persatu atap gedung dengan ringan.

.

.

Tetsuya berhenti di atas atap sebuah kantor dan melirik ke bawah. Arus manusia menuju stasiun kereta. Mata Tetsuya mengintip dari lubang pada topengnya. Matanya membidik sebuah titik.

Dari atas dia dapat melihat kepala Kagami diantara lautan manusia. Melepaskan topengnya dan topeng yang ia pegang beserta pakaian patronnya menghilang. Tergantikan kembali oleh seragam sekolah.

Membisikkan sepatah kata. _'Dileu!'_ Menghilangkan seluruhnya hawa keberadaanya. Tetsuya dengan ringan melompat turun dari puncak gedung berlantai lima. Mendarat dengan lembut di atas tanah.

Tetsuya dengan mudah masuk ke arus manusia. Hanyut di bawanya sampai ke tempat Kagami berdiri tanpa disadari seorang pun.

Sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kagami, mata Tetsuya kemudian melirik leher Kagami. Memejamkan mata namun sejurus kemudian kembali membukanya. Pola-pola akar berwarna biru keperakan menjalari leher Tetsuya sampai ke dagunya.

" _Kathe meros tis zois sas epitrepste mou na xero._ " Sebaris mantra dirapalnya. Dan Tetsuya dapat melihat garis terang berwarna biru cerah muncul di leher Kagami tanpa pemuda itu sadari.

Berbentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah titik di tengahnya menyebarkan alur seperti sungai dendritik radial. Pola itu berputar lalu menghilang seolah tertanam kedalam tubuh Kagami.

Setelah itu Tetsuya kembali normal tanpa pola-pola. Pemuda berambut biru itu diam di tempatnya dan memperhatikan Kagami yang menjauh serta membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam arus manusia yang bergerak.

Tetsuya hendak berbalik saat mata birunya menangkap sesosok makhluk yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Memicingkan mata agar mendapat fokus.

Makhluk bertubuh kurus dan bertampang buruk rupa dengan warna hijau kusam mewarnainya. Kedua matanya merah darah. Kukunya hitam dan panjang. Sepasang sayap kelelawar kecil dan robek-robek terdapat dipunggungnya.

" _Byeonhwa."_

Kembali pada bentuk patronnya, Tetsuya melakukan teleportasi ke belakang makhluk tersebut tanpa disadari makhluk itu. Barulah saat ia memegang bahunya makhluk itu berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Dan sedetik kemudian hilang dengan asap kelabu.

Tetsuya mengernyitkan kening tapi kemudian mendecak. Dan saat angin berhembus ia menghilang.

.

.

"Tadaima." Ucapnya setengah menggumam saat muncul di genkan.

"Okaeri." Sebuah suara menjawab dari dapur. Tetsuya masuk dan menemukan Chihiro yang sedang membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman. Tetsuya merebut kaleng yang Chihiro pegang dan meminumnya.

Chihiro mendengus sebal sebelum kembali mengambil kaleng lainnya. "Kau pergi kemana? Menandai Kagami?"

Tetsuya mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan mengangguk. "Hanya panji pelacak. Jadi jika terjadi sesuatu aku bisa segera tahu."

Chihiro membuka kalengnya dan minum seteguk. "Lalu?"

Tetsuya mengerutkan kening. "Aku melihat Oni."

Chihiro menaikkan sebelah alis. "Oni?"

Tetsuya mengangguk lagi. "Hanya satu sih dan masih kelas bawah tapi dia langsung lari saat melihatku."

Chihiro meminum sekali lagi minumannya. "Menurutmu ada hubungannya dengan Kagami? Memang kenapa Lucifer menyuruh Oni kelas bawah untuk memata-matai Kagami? Maksudku aku bisa menjadikan mereka dua bagian tanpa menggerakkan jari."

Yah bagi Patron selevel Chihiro iblis Oni kelas tinggi pun bukan hal yang berbahaya.

"Hm, entahlah," Tetsuya mengangkat bahu. "Kebetulan itu ada atau tidak?"

.

 **Tbc..**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ai:** "Ai desu.."

 **Chihiro:** "Nggak ada yang nungguin situ."

 **Ai:** "Hidoii!"

 **Tetsuya:** "Ai lagi kesulitan mikir, anak itu masih belum dapat inspirasi."

 **Ai:** "Banyak hal seperti makhluk gaib dan adegan pertarungan fantasi yang susah untuk kubayangin, aku pengen buat hal itu jadi sesuatu yang bagus."

 **Chihiro:** "Oleh karena itu saran readers sangat berharga.."


	6. Their Evil Friend

**Disclaimer : KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadoshi sensei**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Au, Dsb.**

 **Genre : Supernatural n Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Chihiro mengerang bosan. Tidak biasanya light novel tidak menarik perhatiannya. Tidur-tiduran di atap saat jam istirahat itu memang damai namun otaknya sedang tidak mau damai.

"Chihiro!" Panggilan itu membuat Chihiro menoleh dan menemukan Tetsuya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" balas Chihiro seraya bangkit duduk.

"Merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Tetsuya balik bertanya. Chihiro memiringka kepala lalu menggeleng.

"Merasakan apa?"

Tetsuya duduk di sampingnya, pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi, berpikir. "Bukankah rasanya agak aneh? Aku tidak banyak merasakan hawa makhluk gaib."

Chihiro mengangguk. "Ya, itu juga mengangagguku. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada makhluk lain yang terasa selain manusia? Bahkan aku tidak menemukan Yokai ataupun Ruh sejak pertama kali tiba."

"Kau pikir Lucifer sedang melakukan sesuatu dan menarik pasukannya?"

Chihiro menggeleng perlahan. "Iblis mungkin, tapi dia tidak punya hak untuk memerintah hantu, yokai, ruh maupun jiwa yang terjebak."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Kau benar." Keduanya diam selama beberapa detik sebelum tersentak. Saling pandang. _'Iblis!'_

Semua indera mereka mendeteksi keberadaan iblis. Segera saja mereka menghilang dan muncul mendadak di atas pintu menuju atap dengan pakaian patron dan pose siaga, meluncurkan serangan. Namun keduanya berhenti serentak.

"Shougo!" seru mereka kompak.

Yang dipanggil hanya menyeringai, duduk berselonjor dengan santainya dan mengibaskan tangan sebagai sapaan. "Oshisashiburi, Tetsuya, Chihiro."

Kedua patron yang masih melayang dan berpose siap itu meluruskan tubuh dan menapaki atap lagi.

"Doumo Shougo-kun, lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa Tetsuya.

"Ah, benar. Terakhir kali kita bertemu itu sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu ya."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Chihiro tanpa basa basi.

Shougo mendengus sebal. "Kau masih kurang ajar Chihiro. Tapi aku tidak terlalu keberatan sih."

Tetsuya memperhatikan penampilan teman lamanya itu. Tak banyak yang berubah, sesama makhluk yang nyaris abadi dia tidak akan heran.

Iblis itu ada berbagai jenis, tapi kalau kau ingin mudahnya mengklasifikasikan mereka, bagi saja dalam dua kelompok besar. Satu begitu buruk rupa dan kelompok lainnya sangat rupawan dan memikat. Shougo beruntung tidak termasuk jenis yang pertama.

Hanya pakaiannya saja yang Tetsuya rasa berubah.

Dulu rasanya terakhir kali melihat Shougo, iblis itu memakai pakaian kulit dan sekarang, kemeja hitam yang tiga kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku dan celana bahan dengan warna senada. Sepatunya pantofel dan mengkilat. Oh, oke, ternyata iblis pun mengikuti trend mode.

Oh, hampir Tetsuya lupa untuk menjelaskan fisik kawannya yang satu ini. Secara fisik Shougo mirip dengan manusia. Minus tanduk kecilnya dan sayap kelelawar itu tentunya. Sayap dengan tulang-tulang menonjol dan tepiannya sedikit robek. Lebih mirip dinasaurus purba daripada kelelawar sih.

Dua coretan di bawah masing-masing matanya. Bentuknya seperti taring namun posisinya horizontal. Di dadanya ada lambang pentagram berwarna keunguan. Pola akar hitam keluar dari pentagram dan menjalar ke lehernya.

Rambut Shougo berwarna abu-abu, berantakan dan panjang mencapai tengkuknya. Dua buah anting bertengger di telinganya.

"Jadi apa yang membawa dua patron hebat ini meninggalkan Medieval yang damai?" celetuk Shougo. Chihiro mendengus saat mendengar nada mengejek saat iblis itu mengucapkan kata _dua patron hebat_.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Lucifer sedang mengincar dua orang manusia?" balas Chihiro kembali bertanya.

"Oh tentu saja aku tahu."

"Dan kenapa kau malah tidur-tiduran di sini? Kau tidak punya kerjaan?" Chihiro berkata dengan nada kurang ajarnya.

Perempatan kekesalan bersarang di pelipis Shougo. Iblis tersebut dengan gerakan secepat kilat meninju Chihiro yang tentu saja dengan lihainya dihindari oleh patron itu. "Sialan kau. Menjerumuskan manusia itu tidak menarik, tahu. Mereka hanya perlu sedikit dorongan untuk menjadi sampah di Neraka."

"Kau tidak kebagian tugas untuk mengurus target Lucifer?" giliran Tetsuya yang bertanya, mengangkat sebelah alis.

Shougo mengangkat bahu acuh. "Ah, ia belum memerintahkan apapun pada pasukan iblis, jadi saat ini kami masih bermain-main."

Chihiro mengerutkan dahi samar. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang direncanakan Lucifer. Oh, ia teringat sesuatu. "Apa kau sering ke sini? Beberapa hari belakangan."

Shougo menelengkan kepala dengan sikap heran lalu menggeleng. "Tidak tuh, aku kebetulan sedang ingin tiduran saja di sini lalu bertemu dengan kalian. Memang kenapa?"

Chihiro menggeleng singkat, "Bukan apa-apa," sahutnya. "Omong-omong kau pernah bertemu dengan kedua target Lucifer? Atau kau tidak tau mereka siapa?"

Shougo menggeleng. "Tidak pernah, tapi bukannya aku tidak tahu mereka siapa, itu sudah semacam informasi umum di kalangan iblis. Mereka ada di sini kan? Aku bisa merasakannya. Kuat sekali."

"Tidak tertarik?" tanya Tetsuya.

Shougo menyeringai. "Tentu saja tertarik, tapi aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka. Lagipula salah satu dari mereka itu pernah mengendalikan seorang Warlock dan membunuh satu Drevak menjadi abu. Kalau hanya bisa melihat wujudku ini sih tak masalah, kalau sampai mengendalikanku, itu baru masalah."

"Benarkah? Dia mengendalikan seorang Warlock?" tanya Tetsuya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Shougo mengangguk. "Dan bukan Warlock sembarangan, Warlock tinggi. Bahkan Warlock itu memohon untuk dibunuh saja daripada ia siksa." Tetsuya dan Chihiro saling pandang. Shougo yang tiba-tiba tertegun. "Jangan bilang kalian sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya."

Tetsuya dan Chihiro mengangguk jujur bersamaan. Shougo mengangkat alis dengan sikap heran. "Kalian, dua patron yang hanya diberi tugas penting sama sekali tidak mengetahui detail target kalian?"

Tetsuya dan Chihiro hanya diam tidak berkomentar. Masih memasang wajah _deadpanned._ "Bukannya di Medieval itu ada yang bertugas memberikan misi dan penjelasan tugas kan?"

Tetsuya dan Chihiro mengangguk lalu saling melirik, dalam hati sama-sama manyun mengingat siapa yang bertugas dalam supervisi mereka. Shuuzo. Patron yang paling tidak mau repot-repot kalau itu menyangkut misi mereka. Entah dendam pribadi atau memang merasa tidak perlu.

"Yang satunya lagi, aku tidak banyak mendengar tentang dirinya. Tapi dari hawanya sih memang kuat sekali." Sambung Shougo. Iblis itu mengepakkan sayapnya, terdengar bunyi kulit yang dilipat.

"Manusia seperti mereka itu mudah sekali lho diseret ke neraka."

Chihiro menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kau mau menjerumuskan mereka? Sudah jutaan manusia yang kau jerumuskan, masih belum puas?"

Shougo mendengus. "Seberapa digitpun pasti tidak akan puas." Chihiro menaikkan sedikit sudut bibir kirinya. Dia tahu Shougo tidak akan tersinggung dengan kata-katanya yang menyerupai sindiran.

Bagi patron itu, tidak ada benar atau salah selama tidak akan merusak keseimbangan dunia. Sebanyak apapun iblis menjerumuskan manusia, dia tak akan membenci mereka. Dia tidak akan pernah merasa hal itu adalah salah. Karena Shougo dan seluruh bangsanya tercipta dengan hal itu sebagai tugasnya.

Manusia menjalani kehidupan, iblis menggoda mereka, membalut kebusukan dalam sampul yang sangat cantik, sedangkan malaikat menjaga kesucian dan melindungi manusia yang teguh pada kebaikan. Mereka, patron, hanya mengawasi jika ada yang akan merusak keseimbangan siklus dunia. Tidak ada benar maupun salah.

Mereka hanya bertarung dengan iblis atau manusia jika mereka mengganggu keseimbangan tersebut. Sedangkan malaikat hampir tidak pernah merusak kesetimbangan dunia.

"Ah!" ucap mereka bersamaan saat merasakan aura yang kuat sekali medekat. Tetsuya dan Chihiro saling lirik, kenal betul siapa pemilik aura ini.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi, sampai jumpa," sahut Shogo mengepakkan sayap dan naik lurus ke atas lalu dengan cepat terbang entah kemana.

"Aku juga," gumam Tetsuya, dengan langkah seringan angin berlari menuju tepi dari atap yang mengarah pada halaman belakang sekolah. Melompati pagar lalu turun dengan santainya sembari menukar wujud di udara. Dengan mulus mendarat di tanah lalu dengan santai berjalan memasuki sekolah.

Ia sengaja memilih halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi karena jarang ada murid yang berada di sini jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir akan ada yang pingsan melihat ada orang yang meloncat turun dari atap sekolah.

Chihiro membuka topengnya dan kembali pada wujud manusianya. Dia mengusap poninya lalu berjalan menuju pinggir pembatas atap. Mengambil novel yang tadi ia tinggalkan.

Mayuzumi menoleh saat mendengar pintu terbuka dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang celingak-celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu. Mayuzumi tahu, pemuda itu kali ini tidak sedang mencarinya seperti kemarin. Dan pemuda beriris _smoky topaz_ itu rasa tahu apa yang tengah dicarinya.

.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangan pada hamparan beton atap sekolah dengan agak kecewa. Dia merasakan ada hawa iblis tadi di sini. Dan sepertinya lumayan kuat. Sudah dua minggu ini ia tidak bermain-main dengan iblis.

Bosan sekali tidak ada mainan. Padahal hawa yang tadi ia rasakan cukup kuat untuk dimainkan lebih dari seminggu tapi saat tinggal tiga langkah menuju atas hawa itu hilang.

Manik dwiwarna milik Akashi menangkap seseorang yang berdiri menatapnya. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Akashi mendekat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Myuzumi.

Akashi tidak mungkin menjawab, _'Aku sedang mencari mainan baru,'_ atau balik bertanya, _'Kau tadi melihat iblis tidak di sini?'_ itu hal bodoh yang tidak akan pernah ia lakukan.

Alih-alih ia malah balas bertanya, "Menurut mu?"

"Mencari mainan baru?" jawab Mayuzumi tenang dalam hati menyeringai lebar. Sedikit sudur kiri bibirnya terangkat samar saat melihat pupil vertikal itu sedikit melebar tanda keterkejutannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mayuzumi makin tersenyum lebar dalam hati saat mendengar nada dingin dalam suara pemuda bersurai merah.

"Nande monai," balasnya cuek tidak mempedulikan kerutan halus di dahi Akashi pertanda tak senang.

"Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis, sebaiknya kau bergegas ke kelas," sahut Mayuzumi berjalan melewati Akashi menuju pintu. Patron itu tahu ada tatapan tajam yang terarah pada punggungnya.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Ai:** Ai desu. Chapter ini nggak penting-penting amat kok, cuman buat ngenalin Shougo.

 **Shougo:** "Jadi maksudnya aku nggak penting ?!" /death glare

 **Ai:** /nggak peduli. "Emang," /put tongue out.

 **Chihiro & Tetsuya: **/sweatdrop.

 **Chihiro:** "Shougo, kenapa kau bisa ada di A/N? Ini kan tempat kami bertiga."

 **Shougo:** "Pas denger gue nggak penting ya harus protes dong."

 **Ai:** "Sebenarnya banyak karakter yang nggak kutahu mau kujadiin apaan. Kalau Shougo sih udah dari awal kujadiin iblis. Nggak tahu siapa lagi yang juga harus jadi iblis."

 **Tetsuya:** "Kalau Readers tachi punya saran untuk jadiin salah satu karakter jadi iblis, yokai, hantu atau makhluk mitos silahkan di tulis di kolom review."

 **Ai:** "Last, Arigatou sudah membaca..."


	7. A Lunar Eclipse

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke's owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Typo(s), ooc, Au, slow progress, slow update, dsb.**

 **Genre: Supernatural n Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hbd Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou…"

Tetsuya mengusap kelopak matanya dan menghampiri Chihiro yang duduk di depan televisi sambil memegang secangkir susu cokelat hangat yang mengepulkan uap.

Mengangkat bahu dan melangkah menjauh karena tidak adanya respon, Tetsuya dapat mendengar suara pembawa berita sambil berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuat teh hijau kemudian membawa cangkirnya menuju sofa.

"Aku tidak suka atmosfir hari ini," Chihiro bergumam saat Tetsuya mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, kening si surai kelabu berkerut dan mata menyipit, tertuju pada layar televisi, seolah benda itu baru saja mengejeknya.

"Seperti ada aliran yang pekat di tengah massa udara, mendesak dan mendorong," lanjutnya. Tetsuya mendengungkan suara persetujuan. Ia juga dapat merasakannya, sebuah beban berat yang menggantung di atmosfir.

Dialog penyiar dan narasumber mengalihkan fokus Tetsuya, mereka tampak membicarakan topik hari ini dengan bersemangat.

' _Ini merupakan fenomena yang luar biasa, sebuah gerhana total yang akan berlangsung dalam durasi yang panjang, belum juga bahwa hari ini bulan berada di lintasan terdekatnya dengan bumi,'_ sang narasumber menjelaskan dengan ekspresif. Sang penyiar menanggapi dan memberikan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

' _Tentu saja, bulan akan tampak begitu besar dan berwarna merah, malam ini akan menarik sekali, setelah super blood moon akan disambung dengan blue moon, bagaimanapun ini adalah bulan tambahan pada perhitungan angkasa dan partikel debu yang cukup tebal akhir-akhir ini akan menambah efek warna birunya,'_ dengan lancar si narasumber menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Tetsuya melirik Chihiro yang menyesap susu cokelatnya dengan tidak tenang, patron itu pasti memiliki firasat yang tak enak.

"Ah, ini hari yang buruk," ujarnya merenungi susu cokelat. Tetsuya bangkit berdiri dan bersandar pada jendela. Ia dapat melihat pekerja kantoran yang berlalu lalang di bawah, matahari bersinar cerah, langit biru jernih dihiasi beberapa gumpalan awan putih bersih, tetesan embun tampak menggantung di ujung daun. Ini adalah pemandangan yang diharapkan orang-orang menyapa ketika bangun tidur.

"Kurasa manusia tidak akan setuju dengan ucapanmu Chihiro," komentarnya menyesap teh hijau pahit.

"Mereka kan tidak tahu apa-apa," cibir Chihiro. Oh, massa jenis yang berat itu masih keras kepala melawan udara ringan yang melingkupi. Ia tahu itu, sebuah takdir yang sedang bergeser, menolak berjalan beriringan dengan yang lainnya, karena ia punya dorongan yang terlalu besar untuk dapat bersabar merangkak pelan.

Chihiro mendesah, " _Unmei … unmei_ …"

.

…

.

Kelopak mata terbuka perlahan, berkedip beberapa kali untuk mengadaptasikan retina dengan sinar mentari yang menyusup lewat celah gorden. Kagami mendudukkan diri. Wajah bangun tidurnya terlihat lesu dan kusut.

Ia segera beranjak untuk menggeser gorden lebih lebar, mempersilahkan masuk cahaya matahari pagi yang begitu cerah.

"Padahal ini adalah hari yang bagus," gumamnya sambil menelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengusir kekakuan yang disebabkan tidur. "Tapi rasanya perasaanku sama sekali tidak cerah."

Tidak mau berlama-lama melamun, pemuda berambut merah bergradasi gelap itu segera ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan yang simpel.

Setelah selesai membersihkan peralatan makan, ia membawa secangkir kopi panas ke arah sofa menyalakan televisi tanpa benar-benar menyimak berita pagi yang disajikan saluran yang sembarangan ia pilih.

Hari ini libur dan dia tidak punya agenda apapun untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu yang ia miliki seharian ini.

Biasanya Kagami tidak keberatan hanya menghabiskan waktu bermalasan di apartemennya sendirian, tapi perasaannya yang tidak enak sedari bangun tadi membuatnya bagai kucing yang sedang gugup. Tak mau diam.

"Ah, lebih baik aku berjalan keluar saja," pikirnya membuat sebuah keputusan.

Ia segera mengambil jaket hitam bertudung, memakainya lalu melesat keluar setelah dua pasang sepatu menutupi kaki.

Kagami berjalan tanpa tujuan, hanya mengelilingi kota. Melihat-lihat etalase toko, pejalan kaki lainnya, atau apa saja yang bisa dilirik.

Pada saat jam makan siang ia mengunjungi Maji burger, memesan segunung burger dan segelas besar cola. Setelah itu ia kembali menyusuri kota dengan angin yang membimbing sampai ia menemukan lapangan basket jalanan yang kosong dan sebuah bola yang tergelatak di dekat ring. Tidak ada orang lain dalam radius dekat, sehingga Kagami tanpa ragu memainkan bola tersebut.

Tanpa sadar langit sudah bermandikan cahaya jingga begitu ia puas bermain. Tubuh dibanjiri keringat, membuat kaos singlet putih yang dikenakannya basah kuyup seperti baru saja kehujanan.

Kagami meletakkan bola yang dipakainya bermain kembali ke tempat ia menemukan. Menyampirkan jaket yang dilepas sebelum bermain kemudian berjalan untuk kembali ke apartemen.

Teringat akan persedian bahan makanannya yang menipis, Kagami memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar ke konbini, membeli bahan untuk dimasak malam ini dan besok pagi.

"Sudah jam segini," gumamnya melirik jam tangan dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia sampai nanti ke apartemen akan sudah terlalu larut.

Kagami terhenti begitu mendengar samar suara-suara aneh dari gang kecil dan gelap. Gang itu sebuah lorong kecil yang membatasi gudang yang terbengkalai dan toko tua yang sudah ditutup pemiliknya tadi sore.

Kagami sebenarnya tidak mau memperdulikan dan tetap akan berjalan pergi, namun rasa penasaran malah menuntun kakinya berbelok.

Semakin mendekat, Kagami dapat mendengar suara beberapa orang pria, tertawa-tawa dengan suara berat dan parau. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan hidung begitu mencium bau asap rokok serta minuman keras yang tajam.

Ia sudah akan berbalik kembali karena berpikir itu hanyalah tempat orang-orang kacau berkumpul ketika suara tangis ketakutan terdengar.

Kagami menahan napas sembari perlahan mendekat, sedapat mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia letakkan kantung belanjaannya dan mengendap dengan langkah hati-hati.

Dalam minimnya penerangan, Kagami dapat melihat sekumpulan pria berpakaian lusuh menyudutkan seorang wanita yang menggigil ketakutan dikitari wajah-wajah jelek yang menyeringai padanya. Kagami dengan cepat menghitung jumlah mereka, ada sepuluh orang laki-laki bertampang preman, di sekitar mereka berserakan botol-botol minuman keras yang telah kosong.

Salah satu dari mereka menahan seorang wanita muda yang mengenakan baju kantoran menyandar rapat ke dinding gang yang buntu. Salah satu lututnya diletakkan di antara paha si wanita sedang tangan kanannya menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh yang tak seharusnya.

Wanita itu menangis, memohon untuk dilepaskan, namun permintaannya tidak akan mungkin dikabulkan melihat kilat nafsu di mata pria yang mengepungnya.

Segera saja Kagami tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Wanita malang itu baru pulang kerja, dengan sialnya melewati daerah sepi dimana ada sekumpulan preman yang tengah mabuk yang kemudian menariknya dan kemungkinan besar akan mereka gilir untuk memuaskan birahi.

"Hei hentikan!" teriak Kagami tepat pada saat orang yang menahan si wanita itu ingin melepas roknya. Semua kepala menoleh pada Kagami. Raut wajah terkejut segera berubah kesal.

"Apa bocah?! Lebih baik pergi saja jangan mengganggu kami!"

"Lepaskan dia!" tunjuk Kagami pada si wanita yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon pertolongan.

"Dia bukan urusanmu! Jangan sok jadi pahlawan!"

Pria yang menahan si wanita itu melempar si wanita sampai membentur dinding toko kemudian melangkah dan berdiri di depan teman-temannya.

"Dengar ya anak muda," ucapnya dengan suara berat. "Kami akan berbaik hati membiarkan kau tidak berakhir biru-biru, jadi cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak akan!" seru Kagami lantang. Dia mana mungkin membiarkan mereka melakukan perbuatan keji begitu.

Wajah mereka langsung berkerut tak senang.

"Hoo…" ucap salah satunya, menggertakkan gigi marah. "Punya nyali juga kau. Baiklah, sepertinya enak juga ya mematahkan beberapa tulang bocah sombong malam ini," lanjutnya sembari meninju kepalan tangan kanan ke telapak tangan kiri.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada teman-temannya. Satu per satu mengangguk dengan seringai lebar.

Kagami memasang sikap siaga saat mereka mulai mendekatinya bersamaan. Sejujurnya, walau penampilannya tidak mendukung pernyaataan ini, dia belum pernah sekalipun berkelahi, semua pertarungan yang pernah ia alami berlangsung di lapangan dengan bola basket yang menjadi alat penentu dan tentunya sportif dan _fair_.

Bermodal fisik dan reflek dari hasil latihan selama bermain basket, Kagami berhasil menghindari serangan mereka dan satu dua meluncurkan kepalan tinju ke wajah mereka.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Kagami tetap kalah jumlah. Dia tidak bisa menangkis serangan dari seluruh penjuru sekaligus. Bisa dibilang, pukulan yang ia terima lebih banyak daripada yang ia lancarkan.

Satu pukulan telak di wajah dan satu pukulan keras lain di ulu hati pada tubuh yang sudah lebam dimana-mana membuat Kagami tumbang.

Para preman itu tertawa puas sembari menendangnya dengan angkuh.

"Begini akibatnya kalau kau menganggu orang yang ingin bersenang-senang," ucap seseorang sembari menginjak perutnya.

Kagami mengerang kesakitan. Matanya masih menatap tajam kelompok preman itu.

"Ini akan memberimu pelajaran untuk tidak sok menjadi pahlawan lagi," ucap yang lain dengan nada mengejek, kali ini menginjak dadanya.

"Akh!"

Ini lebih menyakitkan, udara serasa dipaksa keluar dari paru-parunya. Tendangan-tendangan lain menyusul mengenai sisi tubuhnya. Tawa ejekan dan ucapan cemoohan menggema di telinganya yang mulai berdenging dengan suara yang menyakitkan.

Setiap ejekan yang mereka keluarkan membuat rasa marah Kagami menggelegak, ia dapat merasakan amarahnya yang makin memuncak dalam dada. Tapi Kagami tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan.

Pandangannya makin kabur. Tepat saat itu ia menenggadah ke langit. Bulan purnama terlihat begitu besar dan dekat, dapat diraih oleh lengannya. Warnanya merah menyala, mengerikan dan juga menawan. Bayangan hitam perlahan melahap cahaya bulan.

Semakin lama semakin bulan ditelan bayangan hitam.

Tepat dengan sempurnanya gerhana total, pandangan Kagami menggelap sepenuhnya.

.

…

.

Tetsuya dan Chihiro berdiri bersebelahan di depan jendela. Dalam diam memandangi bulan merah besar yang masih condong derajatnya di timur langit malam. Walau begitu proses gerhana bulan telah berlangsung setengahnya.

"Oh, sebentar lagi total," sahut Chihiro memandangi sisa cahaya merah yang akan ditelan bayangan hitam.

Tetsuya tertegun, menatap telapak tangannya yang bersinar kebiruan. Sebuah lingkaran dengan di dalamnya berpola dendritik radial.

Wajah Tetsuya langsung cemas. Ia menoleh pada Chihiro yang mengangguk. Langsung saja pakaian mereka berubah, baju putih longgar khas patron dan topeng masing-masing menutupi wajah.

"Ayo kita ke sana," ucap Chihiro memegang pundak Tetsuya karena hanya Tetsuya yang tahu lokasinya dengan mantra yang telah ditanam Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk dan dalam satu tarikan napas, keduanya hilang.

.

…

.

Chihiro menjejakkan kaki di atas atap toko dan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Tetsuya.

Sebuah raungan keras mengalihkan atensi mereka berdua ke gang sempit yang ada di bawah.

Tetsuya menahan napas tanpa sadar. "Itu …"

"Roh hewan buas yang sempurna," Chihiro melengkapi perkataannya.

Tetsuya masih terperangah, hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui. Di sana, di gang yang gelap, berdiri sosok yang berani Tetsuya katakan indah. Dia belum pernah melihat manusia yang memiliki roh hewan buas bisa bertransformasi seperti ini.

Biasanya wujud transformasi roh-roh yang lemah masih tampak sepenuhnya manusia dengan sedikit tanda-tanda hewan seperti kuping dan ekor. Sebagian yang lebih kuat malah terlihat bagai hybrida aneh dari manusia dan binatang.

Kulit manusia dan bulu hewan yang melebur tampak begitu ganjil. Ditambah bagian-bagian tubuh seperti moncong dan telapak kaki dan tangan yang tak bisa dikategorikan tangan manusia atau binatang.

Semua dari mereka selalu tak sedap dipandang.

Tapi baru kali ini ia melihat wujud yang begitu natural.

Bulu harimau yang belang jingga hitam tampak berkilau dan halus menutupi torso dan lengan Kagami, sama sekali tidak terlihat aneh. Telinga yang runcing berbulu khas kucing buas. Badan Kagami tampak lebih besar, otot-ototnya menegang dengan jelas, memberi lengkungan yang tampak perkasa. Lututnya tertekuk, dengan telapak kaki dan telapak tangan yang sudah seperti cakar harimau. Saat pemuda berambut merah gelap itu mengaum terlihat deretan gigi yang tajam dengan sepasang taring besar yang mencuat.

Jeritan ketakutan yang gugup mengalihkan fokus sepasang patron itu, mereka melihat beberapa manusia yang terpaku di tempat dengan wajah yang pucat dan kebingungan.

Lima diantaranya sudah tak sadarkan diri, kemungkinan besar dari pukulan telak yang dapat Tetsuya lihat dari jejak lebam biru di wajah dan cekungan di perut mereka.

"Gawat," desis Chihiro, dengan gerakan kilat ia berdiri diantara mereka yang masih sadar, memukul tengkuk mereka sehingga semuanya pingsan.

"Nah sekarang tinggal itu yang harus diurus," desahnya setelah melirik sekali lagi manusia-manusia yang dia buat pingsan kemudian menatap si manusia pemilik roh hewan buas yang terkendali insting hewannya.

Chihiro melihat Tetsuya yang melompat dan mendarat di depan Kagami. Kagami menoleh pada patron berambut biru tersebut kemudian menerjang.

Tetsuya mengelak dengan tangkas, merendahkan tubuh lalu melompat tinggi. Dia harus menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Kagami, tapi pemuda itu melawannya. Membuat si patron yang bertubuh lebih kecil hanya bisa menghindar dari tangan yang disenjatai cakar tajam.

Chihiro segera membantu, ia alihkan perhatian Kagami dari Tetsuya. Menahan setiap serangan dari lengan dan kaki yang begitu kuat. Pisau pendeknya beradu dengan kuku panjang milik harimau. Menghasilkan bunyi berdenting.

Tetsuya melompat kembali dan kali ini berhasil menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya pada kening Kagami.

" _Zmrazene!"_

Seluruh tubuh manusia ber-roh hewan buas itu membeku. Chihiro mundur. Dia tau bahwa Tetsuya baru hanya membekukan semua aliran darah dan sendi dari Kagami.

Tubuh Tetsuya berpendar kebiruan, sesuatu yang terlihat seperti aliran listrik mengalir di tangannya.

" _Navrat!"_

Perlahan tubuh Kagami kembali. Giginya yang tajam tampak normal. Otot-ototnya ke ukuran semula. Bulu-bulu belang menyusup ke dalam kulit, meninggalkan kulit manusianya yang kecoklatan. Cakar yang besar kembali menjadi kuku-kuku pendek.

Lalu mata Kagami tertutup dan ia terhuyung jatuh, Tetsuya menahan tubuh Kagami segera agar tidak mencium tanah.

"Oh lihat, ternyata anak itu baru selesai belanja ya," ujar Chihiro dengan nada cueknya yang khas sembari memungut satu kantong plastik belanjaan.

Tetsuya pasti akan menepuk jidat seandainya kedua tangan tidak sibuk menahan berat badan Kagami. Partnernya itu sempat saja memperhatikan detail tak penting.

Tetsuya menurunkan Kagami perlahan, menyandarkannya pada tembok. Kemudian patron tersebut menempelkan tangan ke tanah, sebuah pola kebiruan menyebar, menghubung ke setiap manusia.

" _Smazat!"_

"Nah dengan begini tidak ada yang akan ingat apa yang terjadi malam ini," ucap Tetsuya.

"Oh lihat, sepertinya Harimau kita ini tadinya ingin menjadi pahlawan." Tetsuya menoleh bingung pada Chihiro. Lalu ia mengerti maksud ucapan temannya begitu melihat seorang wanita muda yang pingsan.

"Perlu kita bawa dia?" tanya Tetsuya.

Chihiro menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku mendengar sirine polisi, sepertinya ada yang mendengar keributan di sini lalu menelpon. Kalau mereka melihat ini mereka hanya akan menduga bahwa yang terjadi usaha pemerkosaan. Lebih baik kita pergi."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Kemudian berusaha memapah Kagami. "Hey, cepat bantu aku!" serunya pada sang rekan.

Chihiro memutar bola mata malas tapi tetap datang membantu untuk menahan Kagami di sisi yang satunya. "Kita bawa dia ke tempat tinggalnya kembali."

Tetsuya mengintip langit dari balik lubang topengnya. Gerhana telah lewat. Sekarang di angkasa menggantung bulan purnama besar.

.

…

.

Akashi duduk di depan jendela kamarnya dengan secangkir teh merah di tangan. Dua manik berbeda warna itu menonton bulan yang berwarna biru keperakan.

Langit yang hitam tampak ikut berpendar dengan warna biru gelap.

Sudut bibir tipisnya terangkat.

Menarik.

Ada satu aliran takdir yang begitu menarik.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ai:** "Loha~ duuuh, dah lama banget nggak update fic ini karena emang ilang ide. Moga masih ada yang minat baca ya…"

 **Chihiro:** "Syok sendiri liat tanggal terakhir update."

 **Ai:** "Tapi akhirnya bisa lanjutin lagi, yeay!" /loncat-loncat.

 **Tetsuya:** "Dan habis ini bakalan pusing dengan ide buat chap selanjutnya." /deadpanned

 **Ai:** /pout. "Disindir lagi. Betewe, aku mau sedikit masukin hint-hint romance, tapi akhir-akhir ini mulai ragu. Ada tiga pair yang rencananya ku masukin tapi dua pair utamanya nggak bakalan dapet ending yang bagus (aku padahal penyuka happy end) beberapa adegan romance itu sendiri sayang dibuang, menurut readers enaknya gimana?"

 **Chihiro:** "Ada pair atau nggak nih ya?"

 **Tetsuya:** "Mohon review dan sarannya." ^-^


End file.
